percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zagreus
Hades Gaea Persephone Hera Iason Ouranos, Pontus, Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares, Perseus, Hercules, Adolf Hitler and Nico di Angelo Athena, Artemis, Macaria, Melione and Bianca di Angelo |status = Immortal |eye = Gray, bordering on Purple Red Any color |hair = Black Dark Blue Any color |height = 6'0" Any height |affiliation = Himself |weapons = Keraunos |species = God |home = Zagreus's chambers, Zeus's Temples, Mt. Olympus Isles of the Blest, Elysium, Underworld New Olympus Palace, Olympus Fortress, Mt. Olympus |Greek/Roman form = Aion |appearances = Percy Jackson and the Olympians series Heroes of Olympus |actor = N/A |quests = None |caption = Future Ruler of Time and Space}} Zagreus is the Olympian God of Rebirth and is the only Olympian Deity that is shown to be able to go through a Rebirth Cycle at least once, he has been the half-brother of both the famous Heracles and infamous Adolf Hitler within his two lifespans, the only bloodline of the Big Three that he has never belonged to is Poseidon's bloodline. Zagreus leads the New Olympians, a faction of order-dedicated Gods and their followers who see the Olympian regime currently in Force as wasteful and flawed, it is foretold that these New Olympians will one day overthrow the Palaces of Olympus and instate their New Olympus in its place. Zagreus is foretold to be the New Olympian God of Honor, Justice and the Grand Lord of Eternity, he would rule as the Imperator (Emperor) of the New Olympians and his reign was foretold to be the final chain in the story of Greek/Roman mythology. Biography Brief First Life Zagreus was originally born as the son of Zeus and Gaea before the last of the Titans were finally cast into Tartarus following the First Olympian War, both loved him and Zeus proclaimed Zagreus would be the Prince of the Heavens and Zeus's successor should Zeus ever be overthrown as Kronos had been, Hera was the least upset at this and instead was fueled with a jealous fury sought to remove the glitch that was Zagreus from her "perfect family". Hera convinced the remaining Titans that killing Zagreus would be the perfect way in which to get back at Zeus for overthrowing their domains, Hera left the young baby Zagreus where the Titans could harm him and watched with glee as the Titans distracted him with toys, as they attempted to kill him Zagreus surprised them all by fleeing and fluidly shape-shifting into countless animals. Finally, he took the form of a bull, and in that form they caught him, tore him to pieces, and devoured him. Horrified by the death and cannibalism of her favorite child by her own previously favored children, Gaea held the Titans fast as an enraged Zeus hurled a thunderbolt from his Master bolt at the Titans, turning them to ashes. From the bloody remains of the child, Gaea was able to retrieve his heart, the last of his divine essence. Rebirth Gaea orchestrated some time following the marriage of Hades and Persephone, before long Persephone became pregnant with Hades's first son and Gaea in the form of a kind Crone offered Persephone a Magical Tonic that would aid the Queen of the Underworld with her pregnancy, the tonic was actually a magic potion with the heart of Zagreus being the main ingredient and was capable of transferring Zagreus's divine essence into the recently consummated child. When the child was born, Zeus somehow suspected or sensed what had occurred and had discussed it with Hades, both agreed that Zagreus would become the most favored of the Gods and Zeus's successor while Prince of both Heaven and Underworld. Godly Duties Zagreus was given duties over hunting the Monsters and Ghosts of the Underworld that attempted to escape onto Earth, when he became of age he was given a weapon by Zeus as his coming of age gift, a weapon that could only be wielded by a bearer of the Ichor of Zeus or his own children thereby proving what Zeus theorized was true. Zagreus also seemed to have inherited their family incestuous interests, he was once approached by Hercules to gain access to Cerberus, Zagreus offered Hercules to become his lover for a time long enough for Zagreus to convince his father to allow him to borrow Cerberus. Hercules agreed, Hades later agreed to Hercules's terms, on the condition that Cerberus was not harmed. As irony would have it, for the brief time of Cerberus being absent, many more Ghosts attempted to escape the Underworld however Zagreus took this sport in stride and retrieved them all with pleasure. At one point he slept with the God Cupid, both bonding over their duties and dislike of being manipulated with both incidentally talking crap about Cupid's mother: Venus, behind her back. Another time he slept with Apollo but the Sun God soon annoyed him, one day he caught the attention of Ares but was soon discovered by Aphrodite, that first meeting caused a deep seated hatred between the Goddess of Love and the Underworld Hunter. Heroes of Olympus Pre-Blood Of Olympus Sometime back in the age of Myth, Zagreus had already started preparing his own rise to power as powerful minor Gods clamored to join him, from his allies there were four that were noticed above the chaff. They were Bia, Kratos, Zelus and Asclepius. Zagreus announced that the four Deities would be his Holy Lords, Warriors that guarded his being and served his will on all four points of the Compass just as the Four Titan Lords did for Kronos, and were gifted with four Holy Swords. Bia was gifted with the Holy Sword Fotismos that was aligned with the power of Aether, Kratos was gifted with the Holy Sword Kataklysmos that was aligned with the power of Tartarus, Zelus was gifted with the Holy Sword Idiotita that was aligned with the power of Gaea, and Asclepius was gifted with the Holy Sword Ekdikasi that was aligned with the power of Ouranos. During the forging of Kataklysmos, Zagreus discovered Pallas in Tartarus having been cast there following her death at Athena's hands, Zelus swore to protect her and seemed to have been falling in love with her. Personality Zagreus was described as a child by a majority of the Gods but very few of them knew of his resurrected state, he has a highest level of positive traits seen in a Greek or Roman Deity to date, Zagreus hates slavery and hates manipulation unless it is absolutely necessary. Traits that Gaea commented on, saying that Zagreus' regime of the Gods will bring them into the modern era, where no longer would they fear the chance of developing split personalities with each move from culture to culture. Overall, Zagreus was described as warm and charismatic, traits he gained from his mother (Gaea) and father (Zeus) respectively. Like Zeus and Hades, Zagreus however was prone to brooding and enacting terrible retribution on those that had wronged him or those he cared about, he has shown lightning quick decision making and a vast intellect that has often gotten him in trouble with the fellow intellectual rival in Athena. Zagreus also has the knowledge of Souls, how even the Souls of the Gods are born from a piece of the original Darkness: the Protogenos Chaos, and how eventually all the Spirits of the Dead lose their memories and nature before they are reborn anew. Zagreus also has romantic interest in relatives and the male gender, he is immune to the charms of Aphrodite/Venus and her children, allowing him free reign of his emotional relationship and destined romances. His strength in that field also drew the attention of Venus's son, Cupid, who be became lovers with for a time and they bonded over their dislike for the Love God's mother. Fatal Flaw Zagreus's Fatal Flaw, unlike his parents and their tendency to create terrible punishments or unintentionally create new Monsters, is actually his adherence to Honor. He Honors the deals that he makes, if he swears an oath he tends to keep it even if it isn't sworn on the River Styx, he would only ever break an oath if it was the last choice he had to make. Zagreus respects strength and an honorable fight, additionally he would not kill a prisoner of war unless on the most direst of situations. If someone stands up against him with strength and honor as their pillar, Zagreus would be less likely to punish them for their act. Zagreus is very common for making deals on the River Styx, advice he took from Gaea, when dealing with friends and foes both seeking an advantage. Physical Appearance Zagreus is one of the most unique deities that he has short dark hair that is described as prickly like a porcupine, his eyes are a gray color that is said to border on Purple and shine like Stars, he is muscular and tall with a tan comparable to a Greek male that has spent his entire life in the sun. In his past life he was a young toddler with a fuzz of Dark Blue hair and Crimson eyes, possibly from his close genetic relationship to the mother of the Titans and Gigantes: Gaea, who also gave birth to children with countless unique hair colors: i.e. Koios had gray-blue hair/eyes and Antaeus (also a son of Poseidon) had black eyes. A vision of Zagreus fully grown in his first life was shown, he was of paler complexion with long Dark Blue hair and glowing Crimson eyes, he wore gold over a crimson cape/robe. Equipment Keraunos The Keraunos was once the Sword forged by Zeus following the death of his own beloved son, it is described as the "Ultimate Weapon of Destruction" and its power is said to rival the Master Bolt, having inclinations on his son's possible rebirth the weapon was given to Zagreus when he came into maturity. Abilities Zagreus was notable to be an extremely powerful deity and one that had yet to have matured into his full deity power yet, Gaea believed that Zagreus's power would one day replace that of Ouranos and personify her fallen son's domain, she also claimed that he will reach that power and cause Ouranos to fade totally when he deems it is time to overthrow his own father (Zeus). The Titan, Koios called a fully matured Zagreus in his vision as "he who rules Space and Time", a foretold title that Kronos once vainly claimed to be about himself. *'Natural God Abilities' - Zagreus has the Immortality, Healing factor, Superhuman Strength, Speed and Agility of a Deity. It is predicted by Gaea that his Godly traits would one day strengthen to that of a Protogenos, more relevant inheriting the power of Ouranos, a Primordial God so powerful that Gaea had to have the aid of five of her children to kill him. *'Prowess in Battle' - Zagreus is the successor of three generations of Kings: Ouranos, Kronos and Zeus, therefore he is revealed to be an excellent warrior and hunter. As an Underworld inhabitant, he has learned the art of war and combat from some of the greatest Greek heroes, including Theseus, the original Jason, Perseus and Achilles. *'Divine form' - Zagreus has the only divine form that Gaea would describe as "manipulable", he can make it more or less intense at a will. His divine form was described as "vast" and "as black as the void", ripping away all time, space and life into his void. **'Shapeshifting' - In his first life, Zagreus could easily manipulate his divine form to shape-shift his body into any form he so desired, he did so far more quickly and fluidly than any adult deity to date. **'Energy blast' - Similar to the Titanic energy attack used by the Titans, Zagreus can release an expulsion of kinetic force, that can push away enemy at its weakest or even destroy monsters and structures at its worst. **'Magical Endowment' - Zagreus has been shown to be able to take power, similar to how Zeus created his own Sword from Divine energy and Gold Ichor, to form weapons. He took the power of Aether, Tartarus, Gaea and Ouranos, shaping them into Four Swords that drew power from the deity they sourced from. *'Electrokinesis' - Zagreus has some power over the element of Lightning, although it tends to appear as black lightning, he seems to have a resistance to Lightning but no infinite immunity. *'Umbrakinesis' - Zagreus is able to cloak himself in shadows making himself unseen to the common eye, which enhances his capabilities of hunting targets. He can also generate bursts of Darkness, in the shape of spikes to piece enemies through, or as pure darkness to smother his enemies alive. **'Shadow travel' - As well as the natural Godly ability to teleport, Zagreus also has the power to shadow travel, and is only noted to be detectable in shadows by Erebus himself. *'Dark Pyrokinesis' - Like his second father, Hades, Zagreus has absolute control over Black Hellfire and has more practice with it where he could use it to wound a God or Giant with ease. *'Necromancy' - Zagreus has some power over necromancy, he can put the dead to sleep and silence them with a glance, he can destroy undead soldiers but his most prominent ability is the ability to transform Ghosts into Spirit Wisps which he stores within his own body and then takes them back to the Underworld for an immediate Judgement before the three Judges of the Underworld: Minos, Rhadamanthys and Aiacos. *'Geokinesis' - Zagreus is said to have immense power over manipulating the Earth and the black stone of Erebus, his link is as strong or stronger than Hades, as the bond with Gaea is maternal and his bond with Erebus is that of an uncle. *'Power negation' - Zagreus has a power that allows him to weaken enemies at a touch, for weak monsters it is like the Touch of Death as it drains them entirely of their strength sending them back to Tartarus to reform, the oldest Monsters or the Giants and Titans however are far harder to affect. **'Immortality negation' - Zagreus is the only Deity that can harm and mortally wound a Gigante without the aid of Demigod, Gaea claims that once his power are fully matured he would even be able to kill the Gigantes on his own, thus why Gaea does not fear for his future even if the Giants win in their battle against the Olympians. *'Mystiokinesis' - Similar to his half-sister and mother, Hazel Levesque and Gaea respectively, Zagreus is implied to be able to manipulate the Mist and to be able to cast magical spells. *'Mental Inducement negation' - Zagreus has immunity to mental inducement (like Aphrodite's love inducement and Charm speak), and can cure others of it. Zagreus seems to have gained a side effect of this ability, an intense dislike of free will stealing abilities. Aphrodite/Venus is said to hate him for this power, while Eros/Cupid found it an interesting quirk in a lover, to have a relationship with someone you couldn't control regardless of if the controller was aware they were doing so or not. Future Abilities In the far future, Zagreus is said to one day usurp his own father (Zeus, not Hades) and gain absolute control over the domain and power of Ouranos, he would gain a number of abilities and titles to go with his new position as the King of the Gods. *'Chronokinesis' - Zagreus is said to have this ability once he matures, he would be able to manipulate and warp time itself, he himself is in a state of Chronolock and therefore cannot be manipulated by Chronokinesis. **'Chronolock' - Chronolock explains the state of something that exists outside the laws of time, therefore are immune to the usage of Chronokinetic abilities. **'Temporal Lordship' - Zagreus is said to have this ability one he matures, he is dubbed as the "Ruler of Time" in a prophecy and therefore has the power to have absolute control of temporal domains, dimension, realms or places. *'Metaphiskinesis' - The act of manipulating of reality and understanding the true nature of the physical Universe, a matured Zagreus is dubbed as the "Ruler of Space" in a prophecy, and therefore is believe to one day have absolute power over the Cosmos. *'Divinity inducement' - It is stated that once Zagreus becomes King of the Gods, he would gain the authority and power to make others into Gods. **'Divinity expulsion' - Additionally, once the King of the Gods, Zagreus would also have the power to strip a deity of their divine powers and abilities, rendering them as a mortal. The time and exact amount may vary by situation, i.e. Zeus once made Apollo into a mortal servant near Troy as a punishment, but he still retained some of his immortality and powers. *'Soul Destruction' - It is implied he has this ability, as one possible outcome of the future with him as King was that he would destroy the souls of the dead, causing the living to forget those that had died and live lives of infinite bliss. *'Atmokinesis' - As the successor to the Protogenos of the Sky, he would have absolute control and divine authority over the weather. *'Aerokinesis' - As the successor to the Protogenos of the Sky, he would have absolute control and divine authority over the air. Relationships Family Gaea Gaea is Zagreus's mother and incidentally his great-grandmother through Zeus's bloodline, she has long declared Zagreus her "favorite child" and looks forward to the foreseen destiny he participates in by the Heavenly Oracles, Gaea loved her son so much that she helped Zeus destroy the remaining Titans after the First Olympian War that were part of his first death thereby casting them into Tartarus. Gaea orchestrated his resurrection as a son of Hades while she was just pregnant with the Gigantes and intended to use the Gigantes to clean out the Olympians, making way for her son's rise to the position of King of the Gods, while Zagreus appreciates the love and support his mother gives him he kinda states that Gaea is a rush and a pushy mother that is obsessed with the best for her child. Rivals & Enemies Aphrodite Zagreus and Aphrodite have a fierce and bottomless hatred for each other, it happened when Zagreus once caught the attention of Ares and distracted him from Aphrodite's charms, Zagreus is immune to her powers and her powers are negated by his. Therefore, Aphrodite seems threatened by him, and Zagreus hates (even the attempts at) being manipulated or used. Zagreus goes as far as to include Aphrodite as an entity of chaos within the perfect order that the Olympians represent, the fact she is allowed a seat on the Council or even allowed to live, being the perfect example of how imperfect the current regime is. Gallery Gran Señor.png|Future Zagreus, from a vision prior to his First Death Trivia *In actual Greek Myth, Zagreus's identity and fate is far more complicated. Commonly he is the son of Zeus and Persephone, or Hades and Persephone, in the former he was later reborn as Dionysus or Demeter resurrected him but was never mentioned again in the mythos. *The earliest records of Zagreus describe him in Quota: "Mistress Earth and Zagreus who art above all other gods". But a invocation linking him with the earth goddess Gaia and placing him above all other gods, could not fit easily into the Olympian religion of Zeus. Hence there was much confusion as to the myth behind Zagreus, and the true sources. *In Greek a hunter who catches living animals is called zagreus, Karl Kerenyi notes, and the Ionian word zagre signifies a "pit for the capture of live animals". Category:Greek Deity Category:Roman Deity Category:Males Category:HubrisP